The CERHR expert panel on ethylene glycol and propylene glycol met February 11-13, 2003. Their final report was made publicly available May 15, 2003 and public comments were received in July. The CERHR conducted a workshop on Thyroid Toxicants: Assessing Reproductive Health Effects on April 28-29, 2003 in Alexandria, VA. The purpose of the workshop was to discuss (a)protocol factors for detecting thyroid effects and (b) the relevance of effects seen in laboratory animals for predicting effects in humans. A background document prepared for the workshop is in press at Birth Defects Research and a report on the workshop has been submitted to Environmental Health Perspectives. The expert panel evaluations of fluoxetine and acrylamide were initiated. The first seven NTP-CERHR Monographs on Potential Human Reproductive and Developmental Effects were issued.